Clubpenguin waddle around Wiki
Welcome to the Clubpenguin waddle around Wiki. Hi everyone this is a wikia about clubpenguin I will put the blog on for this month guys. Ok. The rules are don't swear and if you do I will tell the community central to block you from this page. Don't share passwords. please come to live chat. Are you ready? The team has put together something pretty cool for the Frozen Party. Members will be able to freeze all the party rooms by throwing special snowballs, and everyone can unfreeze the rooms by using the Heart emote. Awww! :,) Here's an example of how the room will look when it's frozen and thawed with love (Awww!) Look on the clubpenguin blog ok. Hi again everyone. For clubpenguin you can actually create your own snow puffle for real no lie. Exciting news! The team is working on creating a new mini-game app for iOS devices. The best part? It's a free download! We'll soon be releasing an exciting and insanely epic Sled Racer app! Can you tell that I'm stoked? Like the mini game on web, you'll be racing down high speed sled runs. But this time, the aim is to see how far you can go! A new fast-paced challenge? Holla! Here's a screenshot from when I was testing out the game: Are you as excited as I am?! Let us know what you think in the comments. Waddle on, -Club Penguin Team Hiya! It's Fridaaaaay! POTW time! :) Let's all give a big congrats to Behappy80! He's such a kind penguin to both new and old players and is always willing to help players who are just finding their flippers on the island. If you're ever feeling a bit blue, you can be sure Behappy80 will lend a friendly ear and have a chat with you. P.S. Loving the glasses! :D You know the score, each winner is rewarded with 10,000 coins along with the totally brill POTW background! Don't forget to nominate your friends for the next Penguin of the Week by leaving your submissions in the comment section below. Just so you know, there won't be a POTW post next week because I'm taking a short break, but we'll be back up and running on the 15th August. :) Byeee! -Club Penguin Team Have you tried the go-karting at the Stadium on PC yet? I just went around a few times and it was fun :D I forgot to pick up my free item though...whoops! What do you think of the go-karts? Let us know in the comments! Waddle on, -Club Penguin Team There have been rumors floating around and some of you may have already seen some confirmation of this month's party. Well, here is your official Club Penguin Team-stamped confirmation seal of approval! (Did that even make sense?) Everything is true! Club Penguin and Disney's Frozen are coming together! :D Stay tuned to the blog, as we'll have more details and sneak peeks coming soon! Waddle on, -Club Penguin Team Want to help pick which costume we bring back for the Halloween Party this year? Of course you do :D All you have to do is take a look at these three costumes: Now decide which one you'd like to see brought back for Halloween! You can vote by commenting below with the name of the costume you are voting for (Clown, Pirate, or Dragon). Waddle on! -Club Penguin Team Hey guys do you ever want to watch some clubpenguin videos. Here some you aloud to watch.Hope you enjoy awesome start to videos. Category:Browse Category:Blog